Everything Is Everything
by hopelessxlove
Summary: After everything that happens Alex meets someone new, but then someone shows back up in her life and she's forced to make one of the hardest decisions she's ever had to mull over. It's a demented little love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Is Everything**

So I got this idea when I went with my sister to her dress fitting today, and I wanted to get it out before I had to go to work. So I hope you enjoy!

**Everything Is Everything **

She looked at her reflection in the full bodied mirror in front of her and a smile spread across her lips. She'd never felt more beautiful in her life. She'd finally found someone who made her feel special, she finally found someone else who gave her butterflies.

There had been times in her life when she doubted she would ever be able to find happiness again. Through all the constant heartbreaks she'd learned to protect herself. She'd learned how to build a wall up and keep people out. But he got to her. He was able to break down the wall to her heart. They had their share of trouble, but she knew from that moment she saw him step off the bus that he was different. There was just something about him that drew her to him.

"_Hey there." He said, he walked with almost a slight limp. And seemed to be holding his arm, across his chest in a protective manner._  
"_Hi." She replied, stepping aside so he could pass. He matched her step, and when she moved the other way so did he. A giggle came out of her mouth, as a chuckle came out of his._  
"_Do you maybe want to get a drink?" He asked curiously._  
"_Sure." She said, "Alex." She muttered holding out her hand._  
"_Whoever you want me to be." He replied giving her a cocky smile. Bending down slightly he swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and followed her to the nearest bar. _

He proposed two weeks later, and she had never been more certain about anything in her life. Even despite the fact that they didn't know everything about each other. They had wanted to get eloped, but when she told her parents they insisted on a last minute wedding.

"Alex are you sure you want to do this?" A dark haired girl asked.  
"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life." Alex responded, stepping out of the dress. "Besides Jodie since when do you care?"  
"I just don't want you to make a mistake."  
"I love him."  
"It's been two weeks."  
"Actually three."  
"You don't know anything about him."  
"So I'll learn things."  
"Alex you don't even know his last name." Her friend exclaimed.

Alex thought about what her friend had said, and shrugged.  
"He makes me happy, and he makes me feel things I've never felt before."  
"Fine, if your happy then I'm happy." Jodie said knowing she had lost the argument.

A knock came to the door, "Come in." Alex called. The door opened slowly, and a head popped in. "Am I interrupting?" He asked swinging the door open, and stepping inside.  
"Why'd you bother asking if you were going to come in anyways?"  
"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Jodie pointed out.   
"The wedding's tomorrow and might I point out that you aren't even wearing your dress." He said giving her another one of his cocky smiles.  
"You look like such a perv when you do that." Jodie said.  
"And you look like such a whore when you stand up." He countered.

Alex stood between them, one hand on his chest. "Okay guys that's enough. Jodie I'll see you tomorrow." Alex gave Jodie a hug before turning back to face her fiancée.

"I thought you were going to try."  
"I was only joking with her."

Alex turned and faced her reflection in the mirror. He put his arms around her waist, and buried his head into her shoulder.  
"I can't believe tomorrow's the day."  
"I know, I can't believe it. Did you ever think you'd meet such a great catch like me?" He asked lifting his head up.  
"Did I ever think I'd meet a guy who's been shot, been to jail, and probably even more of a badass then me? No, but I found one I'm crazy about so I guess that does make you a good catch." She turned to him and smiled, and he captured their lips together.  
"Did you talk to your brother?"  
"No, I don't think it's a good idea. He made it pretty clear that he never wanted to see me again."  
"You want him there, so just call him. Unless you want me to call him."  
"I'll do it now, okay?" He said removing his arms.  
"Okay, I'll see you later." She said giving him a quick peck.

He stood outside on the sidewalk and lit a cigarette. Taking a few drags, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the one number he didn't think he'd ever dial again. It went straight to voice mail. Clearing his throat, he took another drag before speaking. "Hey Ry, it's me Trey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Is Everything**

First off thank you for the reviews. Secondly, I know some of you were apprehensive at my pairing! But if you think about it they do complete each other in a way sort of. Um thirdly I hope this chapter makes sense! Enjoy.

**Everything Is Everything Part Two**

Ryan repeated the message for a third time, making sure he heard correctly, "Hey Ry, it's me Trey. I don't think you thought you'd ever hear from me again but I'm not calling to ask for anything. I'm…I know I left on bad terms with you. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through." There was a pause, and Ryan could hear him distinctly taking a drag. "The thing is I'm getting married tomorrow at noon, and I really want you to be there. Mom doesn't know, no one from our family is going to be there. I just, it would mean a lot to me if you were there. It's at Courtyard in old Pasadena…I understand if I don't see you there. I guess that's about it."

Setting his phone down slowly on the island in the middle of the kitchen, he eyed it wearily. A hand clapped onto his shoulder, and he was awoken from his daze.  
"Whoa Ryan, you trying to burn a whole into your phone?" Seth questioned, opening the refrigerator door and taking out a bottle of water. Seth opened the bottle and began chugging half it's contents, but Ryan remained silent.  
"Ryan are you okay?" Seth questioned wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Earth to Ryan?" Seth said moving his hand in front of Ryan's eyes.  
"Trey's getting married." Ryan finally spoke, looking up at Seth.

---

"Seriously Coop tell me what's wrong. You've been looking all sad for like months." Summer said taking a seat next to Marissa on her bed.  
"Nothing, you know the usual my mom stuff…" Marissa trailed off rolling over to face the window.  
"Are you sure this doesn't have to do with a certain blonde bartender with a tattoo? Cause ever since she's been gone, you've been so sad." Marissa remained silent as thoughts of Alex took over her mind, it wasn't unusual for her to think about the blonde.  
"Okay Coop does it have to do with Ryan?"  
"No, you know there's nothing between us."  
"Does it have to do with a certain dirty blond haired boy who you shot."  
"Summer!" Marissa exclaimed turning to her.  
"Sorry, I'm just trying to help you get to the root of your problem."

Before Marissa could say anything, a knock came to the door and Seth walked in, "Ladies, I was wondering if you would like accompany me and Ryan to Pasadena tomorrow."  
"Why are we going to Pasadena?" Summer questioned, her eyebrows raised. "Oh you know, to see the sites. And Ryan's gotta see a priest."   
"Priest?" Summer asked skeptically causing another eyebrow to shoot up.  
"Minister…He has some things to take care of. And I figured since we're all friends we might as well go with him."  
"Sure I'm down, Coop you in?"  
"Hmm? Yeah sure."  
"Excellent, I'll see you two ladies tomorrow at ten."  
"That's pretty early Seth."  
"Well Ryan has an appointment around noon, and it'll take us at least an hour to get up there." Seth replied, retreating out of the room so he couldn't be asked anymore questions.

---

Seth and Ryan sat side by side in the pool house, both had a controller in their hands, and were deeply engrossed in the game before their eyes. "X O! X O!" Seth yelled excitedly, watching Ryan's character kneel over.

"Are you boys hungry?" Sandy asked walked into the pool house.  
"No, we ate already." Ryan answered, peeling his eyes away from the game in front of him.  
"What do you say we go play some golf tomorrow?"  
"Dad you know Ryan's not good at golf."  
"What better time then now to learn?"  
"Sorry Sandy, but I can't. I have plans."  
"Like what?"  
"It's Trey's wedding." Ryan answered after a few brief moments of silence.  
"That reminds me, I invited the girls." Seth added casually, eyes still on the game.  
"What are you talking about?" Sandy asked realizing what Ryan had said.  
"Seth, I told you I was going alone."  
"I just thought that you might like some company on the way there."  
"No."   
"Ryan come on, we won't even be at the wedding."  
"Hold on a second here, Trey's getting married?" Sandy asked again.

---

Summer clutched her Chloe bag tightly as she waited alongside Marissa. Seth and Ryan were officially two minutes late, and she checked her cell phone again to make sure they hadn't forgotten them. Another minute passed, and right as Summer was about to call Seth and yell at him the range rover pulled up. Both girls climbed in slowly, and eyed Ryan's formal attire.

"Um Ryan you know you're a little over dressed." Summer stated.  
"Summer since when is a white shirt, and slacks formal?" Seth countered.  
"Well you're the one wearing flannel. Compared to you and me and Marissa he's over dressed."  
"I'm going to a wedding Summer."  
"Oh I love weddings! Whose wedding?"  
"Trey's." Ryan stated.  
"What?" Marissa said finally speaking up.

Ryan turned and gave Seth a long hard stare, "I didn't tell them." Seth finally said. Ryan glanced in the rearview mirror at Marissa.  
"If you don't want to go, I can turn around."  
"No, it's fine." Marissa muttered.  
"So…who's the girl?" Summer asked trying to ease the tension.  
"That I don't know. He just said he was getting married."  
"Where's it at?"  
"The Courtyard in old Pasadena."  
"Really? Wow, I didn't peg Trey for a formal wedding kind of guy. At least it's not like a shotgun wedding, or one of those cheesy Elvis weddings in Vegas."  
"Yeah he broke the Atwood tradition on this one."

---

Trey looked around the room nervously, his hands were clammy and his left foot kept tapping. He couldn't shake his nervousness, he glanced around the room again hoping to see a familiar face but saw faces that he couldn't place.

"So you sure you want to just wait out here?" Ryan asked Marissa.  
"Yeah, you guys go. I'll be fine." Marissa said. She watched her friends enter the building, and she started to wander around.

The bridal march started and Alex began walking towards Trey, in her white dress accompanied by her father. As Alex walked down the aisle, and towards the man she would be with, something caught her eye. Glancing out the window she saw the face that haunted her dreams on most nights.

Marissa looked back at Alex, not knowing if her mind was playing tricks on her. Without thinking Marissa headed back for the front doors of the building. Alex stopped completely and blinked a few times, but the girl who looked like Marissa was gone. Her father nudged her a few times, and she continued forward towards Trey. Unable to shake Marissa's face from her mind.

Her father kissed her on the cheek, and put her and Trey's hands together. Alex knew Trey was nervous she could see it all in his eyes. He offered her a small smile, before the minister cleared his throat. As the minister was about to speak, the doors opened. Both Trey and Alex turned to see who had entered.

Quietly the trio closed the door, not knowing the bride and groom were watching them. Alex's mouth dropped open when she saw Ryan, along with Seth and Summer. A big smile formed on Trey's face, he couldn't believe Ryan had actually come to his wedding. The door opened again, and Marissa walked in.

"Alex?" Marissa said, not believing that Alex was in front of her. At the sound of Marissa's voice Ryan, Seth, and Summer all finally looked up. The entire room was quiet. "Alex?" Seth said surprised.  
"I can't believe you came, Ryan." Trey remarked, his smile getting bigger.  
"Wait…Ryan's your brother? This Ryan?" Alex's eyes bore into Trey's, she let go of his hands and pushed past the group of friends who were in front of the doors. Marissa surprised herself by going after her. Everyone in the room looked from Trey to Ryan.  
"So I guess we are underdressed." Seth said looking down at his flannel shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Is Everything**

Wow thanks for the great feedback! I'm sorry it took me so long to get something out, but I come bearing excuses. Work is a killer. Anyways I thought I'd try to get something out to you, cause you guys gave me such good reviews for the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Everything Is Everything Part Three  
****  
**Alex ran through the lobby, and out the front doors. Her dress making swishing sounds along the way. She heard footsteps following close behind, she knew they belonged to her, they didn't belong to Trey. They weren't heavy, they almost sounded light, like the bearer of the sound was small and fragile.

Alex heard her calling her name, and literally jumped into a conveniently waiting cab. "Where to lady?" The cabbie asked. Alex mulled over the question, before she could muster a reply, the door opened and Marissa slid in.

"Alex." She breathed, gaining back her breath.  
"Marissa." Alex replied looking out the window, looking anywhere except her eyes.  
"You look good." Marissa said quietly, looking to meet Alex's gaze.  
"Where to ladies?" The cabbie asked once more, growing impatient.  
"Around the corner, to the park." Alex said turning to look out the window again.

The short cab ride was silent, and when the cab pulled up to the park, both girls slid out forgetting to pay the driver. Alex began to walk into the park, holding the sides of her dress. "Excuse me!" The man said, causing Marissa to turn to him. "You gonna pay?" He questioned.

Marissa shot him a look, and dug into her pocket, pulling out a ten she tossed it at him before chasing after Alex.

Marissa wandered around for a little while before seeing Alex, it was hard not to notice her in the big white dress. For the third time that day, Marissa felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Alex. Telling herself to breath, she made her way towards her and sat down alongside on the bench.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked, noticing the looks people were giving them, but showing no recollection to it.  
"I don't know." A silence settled between the two, and it was becoming unbearable.  
"Do you love him?" Marissa asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Of course I do." Alex answered after awhile. At the words Marissa felt her heart break a little. "What kind of question is that?" Alex asked.  
"If you love him, why'd you run out?"  
"Why'd you chase after me?" Alex countered back, not having an answer to her other question.  
"I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't really know." Marissa answered honestly. "What happened to us?" She asked looking Alex squarely in the eyes.

"You know why I left?" Alex snapped, growing angry. "Because Trey's Ryan's brother! You left me for Ryan! And now Ryan shows up at my wedding, and brings you along when I thought I'd never see either of you two again! That's why I left." Alex yelled her face burning, getting up she walked away hoping Marissa didn't stop her. But deep down, a small part of her wanted to be chased by the brunette.

Marissa felt tears prick her eyes, however she jumped to her feet and ran after Alex for the second time that day. Grabbing Alex's hand, she spun her around, and looked at her. Alex looked down, unable to meet her eyes. Marissa used her free hand to tilt Alex's face upwards.

Alex finally looked at Marissa. She saw the tears that had formed, but hadn't fallen, she saw the freckles she'd known to love, she saw the nose she'd kiss in the morning when they lived together, and she saw the pain behind her eyes.

Without warning, Marissa got rid of the space between them and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was deep enough to the point where Alex knew Marissa still felt something for her. Pulling away, Marissa dropped her hand from Alex's face, "I'm sorry." She apologized, casting her eyes down.

Marissa had no idea why she'd done that, and frankly had no idea when she'd become so bold. Looking at Alex one last time, she turned around and walked away. Alex stood alone, unable to comprehend what exactly had just happened.

"Alex!" She turned at the sound of her name, and saw Trey running towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt how strong he was. "I'm sorry" He whispered over and over again into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, and rubbed her hands on his back. Still not quite sure that everything that had happened was real.

Marissa turned around to get one last look at Alex, and saw Trey with his arms around her. Trey lifted his head, and his eyes connected with Marissa's. Turning around quickly, Marissa continued walking. This time letting the tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything Is Everything  
**

I love reviews! Especially good reviews, where you guys tell me you liked it! They make my day. So thank you for that, and enjoy! Also to the fans of "Untitled" I'll try to update that sometime soon! Thanks for the great feedback for this story!

**Chapter Four**

"Come on let me take you back." Trey whispered, intertwining their fingers together. Alex shook her head, "Do I have to?"  
"Of course not, we can just go home." He said, kissing the top of her head. Alex didn't know why, but in that moment, she thought of two places. The home she'd been sharing with Trey, and the home she'd once shared with Marissa.

He led the way through the park, and back towards the entrance. Jodie stood when she saw the two of them exit. Walking over briskly, Jodie engulfed Alex into a hug.

"Your parents want to talk to you." She said pointedly, pulling back.   
"I'll talk to them, can you take her home?" Trey asked, giving Alex's hand a squeeze. Jodie nodded, and Trey released his hand from hers. He brushed his lips against Alex's cheek and she felt the stubble prick her, bringing her hand up to this face she held it there for a moment before dropping it.

Trey walked back towards the Courtyard, and Alex watched the back of his perfect suit move. The perfect suit that had taken them a day to find.

"_Can I go for an open collar look? It's really in now." Trey said, giving her a grin. Alex shook her head, and laughed.  
"Yeah right, my parents are mad enough about the rushed wedding. They expect you to be in a suit. The whole we've only known each other two weeks thing didn't go over too well with them."_

"_What made them change their minds then?"  
"The fact that I love you, and you love me. You can wear an open collar tonight when we have dinner with them, but not for the wedding." Alex offered, holding up a pinstriped suit._  
"_Deal, but I'm not wearing strips for my wedding."_  
"_Since when do you care about what you wear?"_  
"_Since I met you." He shot back, holding up a formal black blazer.  
"I must admit you have pretty good taste for a guy that's been in prison."_  
"_Do I have to wear a blazer tonight?" He questioned shuffling through the racks._  
"_No, why are you trying to impress my parents?"_  
"_No…you know I'm just trying…" He trailed off._  
"_Do you remember what you wore the first time you met them?"_  
"_Is this a trick question? I haven't met them."_  
"_Exactly so why does it matter?"_  
"_Because you told them about the wedding and everything. I don't want them to think I'm some shmuck."_  
"_You know it's really cute that you want to impress them." Alex said piling the clothes at the register. _

Trey walked solemnly back into the Courtyard alone. A lot of the guests were talking amongst themselves, and when Trey entered they all promptly stopped and watched him. He approached Ryan, Seth, and Summer.

"Look thanks for coming. It was nice seeing you." Trey started.  
"Dude what happened?" Seth interjected.  
"Cohen, shut it!" Summer said punching him in the arm. Seth rubbed his arm fiercely, and gave Summer a hurt look.  
"Are you okay man?" Ryan questioned, putting his arm awkwardly on Trey's back.  
"I will be, we'll work it out."  
"You and Alex…how'd that happen?" Ryan asked.  
"When I got off the bus, I saw her and it all just kind of fell into place." Trey answered, a faraway look on his face.  
"Excuse me, can I have a word." A middle aged man asked approaching the group, signaling out Trey.  
"Mr. Kelly of course. Oh this is my brother Ryan." Trey said introducing the two, they shook hands briefly before Trey walked away with him.

They walked off to the side away from everyone else. Trey shoved his hands into his pants pocket, and looked at the floor.  
"Did you find her?" The older man asked.  
"Yeah, she was in the park." Trey said looking up at him.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, she went home."  
"I'm sure you guys will work it out."  
"How do you know?" Trey questioned his voice full of skepticism.  
"Do you remember that night you and Alex came over for dinner?"

"_Are you sure I look okay?" He asked for the hundredth time, before ringing the doorbell.  
"Yes Trey, you look good. I would have preferred you to wear one of your t-shirts though, but you look good." Alex answered honestly, holding up 3 fingers. He looked at his reflection in the glass, the white collared shirt made him look more mature, and he didn't look like a badass. _

"_Trey it'll be fine. They'll love you." Alex insisted kissing him quickly, while the door opened. They both turned at the sound of a voice clearing, "Hi dad." Alex said pulling him into a hug. _

_To him the rest of the evening unraveled in a blur. Her parents were nice to him, and they were apprehensive about the whole two week proposal thing, but they seemed to like him. _

_Trey stood off to the side watching Alex talk to her mom, and crossed his arms. His family had never been like this. There had always been screaming, hitting, swearing, and a whole lot of alcohol. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned coming face to face with Alex's dad. _

_He pulled Trey aside, and looked over at his only daughter. "I can see how much you love her just by the way you look at her, it's kind of obvious son." Trey stammered to find words, but the older man surprised him by pulling him into a hug. "Welcome to the family." _

"Alex? Come on talk to me." Jodie prodded.  
"About what?" Alex snapped, she sat Indian style on the floor. Having returned to the apartment she shared with Trey she had taken the dress off.  
"About everything. Why you left." Jodie's voice had become sympathetic.  
"Did you see her?"  
"See who?" Jodie played dumb.  
"You know who I'm talking about. When I heard her voice, and saw him…everything just kind of hit me all at once."  
"Continue."  
"She left me for Ryan, Ryan's Trey's brother. It all comes back to this demented little triangle."  
"But your with Trey." Jodie added.  
"But he's Ryan's brother." Alex countered back.  
"Ooh okay." Jodie said rolling her eyes.  
"Jodie can you be serious for once?" Alex questioned.  
"About what? The fact that you left your fiancée at the alter, and you guys are just going to I guess pretend things are fine, or the fact that you still obviously have feelings for a girl that broke your heart. What do you want me to be serious about? These are your problems."  
"I hate you." Alex muttered laying down on the floor.  
"You know you love me." Jodie shot back smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything Is Everything **

This chapter is based mostly on Alex and Trey. I really like this chapter and I hope you all do as well.

**Chapter Five**

"Atwood! Hey earth to Atwood." Trey snapped out of his daze at the sound of his coworkers voice.  
"Yeah Johnny?"  
"We gotta take our breaks. Can you bring me a tazo tea?" He called from the couch in the middle of the room.  
"Yeah sure no problem." Trey said, putting the tea bag into the paper cup. He removed his green apron, and tossed it onto the counter, on his way towards Johnny.  
"So how are things with the misses." Johnny questioned once Trey had handed him his tea, and gotten comfortable on the couch.  
"Things are…weird." Trey admitted, crossing his arms.  
"Married life that terrible, and only after one day?"  
"Well we didn't get married."  
"No kidding? I was wondering why you showed up for work."  
"It's just I don't even know. I mean I wish I could say I knew what happened, but I really don't."  
"You guys haven't talked? Did you move out?"  
"Not really, we don't talk about what happened. We're still together, and living together it's just more awkward. It's like we're in these states where we just are there." Trey said, propping his feet up on the coffee table.  
"Hmm." Johnny said, scratching his chin. "You know what I think?"  
"What?"   
"I think you guys need to talk. Maybe the whole rushed marriage thing wasn't for you guys. I mean obviously if your still together, she still wants to make it work right?"  
"I guess so."  
"So go home, and talk to her. Whatever it is you guys will work it out."  
"Thanks man, I owe you one." Trey said getting up, and offering a wave goodbye.

Twenty-minutes later, Trey stepped off the bus, and made his way home. Unlocking the front door to his and Alex's apartment, he shuffled his feet before entering.

"Hey babe, you home?" Trey called, shutting the door. Glancing around the empty living room, he made his way into the bedroom. Standing in the doorway he leaned against it, and crossed his arms watching Alex who was sprawled across the bed sleep. Making his way over to her, he kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I love you." He whispered, before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Making his way to the kitchen Trey started putting dishes into the sink. Opening the refrigerator door, he looked inside for something to eat. His eyes settled on a plate wrapped in saran wrap. Pulling the dish out, he popped it into the microwave for a few minutes.

Sitting on the couch, Trey picked up a framed picture and looked at it intently. He had his arm around Alex's waist, and they both were carrying helmets. A smile broke out onto his face, as he recounted the memory.

"_What'll I get if I win?" Trey questioned raising an eyebrow._  
"_A beer." Alex said, lifting her hair up and putting her helmet on._  
"_A beer? How about we make this interesting?"_  
"_What'd you have in mind?"_  
"_How about if I win, you give me a kiss." Trey suggested, a smirk evident on his face._  
"_What about if I win?"_  
"_You won't, but if you do I'll take you out someplace really nice."_  
"_Nice nice, or greasy nice?"_  
"_Well your not going to win so it doesn't matter." Trey shot back, putting his helmet on as well. _

_They both got into their little go carts, and when the ref waved the flag they were both off. Trey sped up and was past Alex, but after a few moments his car started to lose momentum. Making Alex's car pass him in the process. Trey's car stopped completely, and he tried everything to make it go. After Alex passed him for the third time, he got out of the car and ran towards the finish line where Alex stood waiting. _

"_Took you long enough." Alex said taking her helmet off._  
"_My car died, I think that rules me the winner."_  
"_You are such a cheater, I won."_  
"_Only because I let you." Trey muttered, a grin on his face._  
"_I thought your car died."_  
"_It didn't, I let you win. It was my plan all along."_  
"_Right." Alex said making her way towards him. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him slowly._  
"_What was that for?" Trey whispered when she pulled back._  
"_I felt sorry for you." Alex said with a laugh. _

The beeping of the microwave brought Trey back to reality. Setting the picture back down, he walked the short distance to the little rectangular device and pulled the hot dish out. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, he took a fork from the drawer and sat down at the table.

After he was finished eating, he took the dish and fork to the sink. Standing in front of the sink, he started to wash everything. With his back to the living room, he didn't hear Alex open the bedroom door.

She wrapped her arms around his back, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hi." She murmured, closing her eyes.  
"Hey." Trey replied, turning to look at her. They stood like that for a few minutes, while Trey finished washing the dishes. Alex let him go when he was done, and he turned and leaned against the sink; pulling her close to him, resting his hands on her waist.

"How was your day?" He asked, removing one of his hands and rubbing her back.  
"It was okay, yours?" She questioned resting against his chest.  
"Yeah it was okay too."  
"What about work?"  
"It was good, nothing out of the ordinary happened."  
"Were they surprised to see you back?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry about yesterday." Alex mumbled into his shirt.  
"Hey, it's okay." Trey said pushing Alex back a little. He kept his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her deeply.  
"I think we need to talk about it though okay?" Alex merely nodded her head in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything Is Everything **

I have a lot of ideas for this. I'm bummed though cause the last chapter didnt even get any reviews...is this bad stuff?

**Chapter Seven **

Alex pulled Trey along to the couch, and they both sat with a few inches of space between them.

"You were asleep when I came home." Trey started, playing with a bottle on the coffee table.  
"Yeah, I was tired. Long day." Alex looked down at her watch, "Oh it's only six. It feels so much later."  
"That's cause you were sleeping." Trey said with a smile. He scooted over to her, and closed the distance but before either could say anything else his phone began to ring.  
"Hello? Yeah. Your kidding? Okay I'll be there. No I'll be there. Gimme like thirty minutes. Yeah. Okay see you then, bye." Trey said hanging up the phone and putting it back into his pocket.  
"What's going on? Do you need to go in?" Alex questioned.  
"Yeah, the restaurant needs me. They're understaffed right now."  
"You work too much, you know that?"  
"Don't worry, two jobs isn't even that much. When I start working four, maybe then you should cut me off." He joked, trying to make her laugh. Alex sat, with her arms folded, giving him weary eyes.  
"Hey, don't worry I've done worse. This is nothing. Is my white shirt clean?" Trey asked getting up and stretching his arms.  
"Yeah I ironed it earlier. It's hanging in the closet. I'll go get it for you." Alex said standing, and heading to the bedroom to retrieve the shirt.

Trey walked to the front door and stood waiting for her. Alex returned, with the shirt on a hanger and held it out to him. Trey unbuttoned his navy shirt, and pulled the white one on over his t-shirt.

"I don't deserve you, you know that?" Trey said, giving Alex a look of deep affection.  
"Yeah, I know." Alex mused, giving him a quick peck before he left to his other job.  
"We'll talk later!" He called from the street. Alex merely waved at him, while he ran to catch the bus that would take him to work.

It was well past midnight when Trey walked back into his apartment. He reeked of sweat, food, and garbage; and his once white shirt was now stained with various colors and smells. Going into the bathroom, he took off his shirt, and brushed his teeth.

Making his way into the bedroom, he took off his pants, and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. Taking his t-shirt off, he threw it onto the ground as he climbed into bed alongside a sleeping Alex; who wore nothing more than a white tank top, and boy shorts. Pulling the covers up over his tired body, he moved over closer to Alex and put his arms around her slowly.

His entire body ached, but being close to her was worth it. Being with her made everything he did worth it. Having her in his life, made it worth living. The last thing he remembered was breathing in her smell, and holding her close before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything Is Everything**

I swear I can just imagine all these things actually happening.

**Chapter Seven**

Alex sat across from Trey, and they both looked at each other. They were finally having the long awaited talk.  
"What was going through your head when you saw him?" Trey asked.  
"Who?" Alex questioned.  
"Ryan."  
"Oh."   
"I know it has to do with him. Because you ran out when you saw him."  
"Me and Ryan…we haven't always gotten along."  
"You know Ry?" Trey asked, surprise evident in his voice.  
"You could say that, when I lived in Newport we ran into each other a few times."  
"You lived in Newport?" Trey asked, even more surprised.  
"I told you there were a lot of things about me that you didn't know."  
"Ryan's not your ex is he?" Trey questioned, fearing the worse.  
"No…"  
"Then what is it?"  
"He dated my ex." Alex answered looking down, finding the table much more interesting to look at.  
"Oh…wait, that means."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, well what's the problem then? Just the fact that he dated your ex?"   
"Well it's more like she chose him over me. And then she was there."  
"She was there?" Trey asked, finally realization hit, "Marissa?" Alex nodded at the sound of her name.  
"You dated Marissa Cooper?" This time Trey's voice was full of surprise. Alex nodded again.  
"It got to be too much, I really cared about her." Alex muttered.

The two sat in silence for awhile, while Trey contemplated telling Alex about his own issues with Marissa. Deciding to be honest, he started rubbing his palm against the table.

"Since we're being honest about things, I have something to tell you. I lived in Newport, and Marissa actually helped me find an apartment and job. Anyways I thought she liked me, and she ended up not. Long story short, I did something stupid. And she shot me."  
"Marissa shot you?" Alex asked eyebrows raised.  
"She hit me in the head with a board too, actually. I was really messed up though."  
"What did you do?"  
"I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll leave me."  
"Trey."  
"Look Alex, I really don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me. I made mistakes, I did things I shouldn't have."  
"What did you do?" Alex questioned fearing the worst.  
"I was high…I…I forced myself…onto her…but nothing happened. I swear." Trey said his voice cracking on every word.

Alex sat unable to answer. The man she loved, had tried to force himself onto the girl that broke her heart. It was like some sort of bittersweet love triangle. Trey watched Alex for a response, but when he didn't get one he moved so that he was kneeling in front of her.

"Alex?" Trey asked tentatively, holding her hands in his. At that movement Alex seemed to snap out of her reverie.  
"You sick fucking bastard." Alex spat out, pushing him backwards.  
"Alex please." Trey said, scrambling to get onto his feet.  
"No, don't talk to me! Don't touch me!" Alex yelled. The anger was rising inside of her, and she knew that if she didn't get out of there she would throw something at him.  
"Alex I love you." Trey whispered, his eyes teary.  
"I can't do this right now." Alex said, her heart aching at the site of him. With one last look at the man she loved, she walked out the door; leaving him in a heap on the floor.

Trey knew his past was going to catch up with him, it was just a matter of time. The Atwood's had the worst luck, this time though he lost the one thing that mattered most to him.

**Reviews would honestly, be greatly appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything is Everything**

I'm glad to know people like this story, thanks to those of you who take time to review it really means a lot.

**Chapter Eight**

Alex dug her hands deep into her pockets, wandering the streets aimlessly. After her outburst with Trey, she didn't know where to go. So she walked, in the surprisingly busy streets unable to clear the words he'd mentioned earlier from her head.

Looking up for the first time in minutes, she read the sign in front of her, "The Cavern". Pushing the door open, Alex wasn't surprised to see mostly men sitting at the wooden tables, all nursing beers. Taking a seat at the bar, she was greeted by a very friendly pink faced man behind the bar.

"What can I get you lass?" He questioned wiping the area in front of her with a semi clean looking rag.  
"A beer." Alex answered, she watched him grab an oversized mug out from under the counter, and begin to fill it with what was on tap. Sliding it in front of her, he watched as Alex caught it with one hand and downed half of it in one breath.  
"Slow down now, there's more of that. No need to hurry."

Alex merely shrugged, before downing the rest of the beer.  
"My name here is Tommy, what might yours be?" He asked taking her glass and filling it again. Once Alex took another long drink from her newly filled mug, she answered, "Alex."  
"Pleasure to meet you lassy. Now mind telling me why your drinking like a sailor?" Alex shrugged again.  
"Come on now, you can trust old Tommy." He coaxed.  
"I don't even know where to begin."  
"From the start of course."

Four mugs of beer later, Alex had told Tommy the entire story down to the last detail. Lifting the mug once again, Alex tipped the last few drops from the mug clumsily. Setting it down she rested her head on her hand.

"Can I see your phone deary?" Tommy asked. Alex handed it over without hesitation, and closed her eyes while Tommy searched through Alex's phonebook.  
"Alex?" The voice on the other end asked.  
"No, this is Tommy. I own the Cavern."  
"Oh…Is Alex there?"  
"You might want to come pick her up, the poor girl's had a lot to drink." There was a pause, "Hey don't you touch her!" Tommy yelled, holding one hand over the mouthpiece. But the person on the other end had heard.  
"I'm on my way." The man said, hanging up.

Ten minutes later Trey burst through the door of the Cavern. Seeing Alex hunched over the bar, he made his way over, oblivious to the stares from the men in the room. Placing one hand on Alex's back, he dipped his head to her ear.

"Alex?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"I'm going to take you home okay?" Trey straightened up, and looked at Tommy who was watching him.  
"How much does she owe?" He asked, digging his hand into his pocket.  
"Don't worry about it, on the house." Trey pulled a crumbled twenty out of his pocket, and put it into the tip box.

Trey bent down, and eased Alex onto his back. Her grip around his neck was loose at first, but when she felt protective arms around her instantly she held on tightly.

"Thanks." Trey called over his shoulder, kicking the door open and stepping into the dark night. After a twenty-minute walk, Trey unlocked the door, and kicked it shut, only taking a few seconds to lock it. Making his way to the bedroom, he sat on the edge and slipped Alex off his back. Pulling the covers over her, he tucked her in and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead. "I love you, I hope you know that." He mumbled, standing and leaving the room.

Taking out his cell phone, he searched through his list until he found Jodie's name. Pressing talk, he waited for her to answer.

"What?" Jodie croaked, through her sleep.  
"Can you come over?"  
"Trey if this is some kind of booty call, yo-"  
"No Jodie, I need you to come over and watch Alex."  
"What do you mean watch Alex? What's wrong with her?" Jodie questioned, instantly waking.  
"She had a lot to drink."  
"She always has a lot to drink." Jodie answered calming down.  
"I need you to come over and make sure she's okay."  
"Trey what's gotten into you? Why can't you watch her?"  
"She doesn't want to see me, that's why." Trey said quietly.  
"What's going on?"  
"We had a fight, she left, and I got a call from a bartender and I went and picked her up. I don't want her to wake up and see me, after she said she never wanted to see me again."  
"Trey it's-"  
"Please Jodie, you really think I want to leave her like this? She's going to be mad if she sees me, and I really don't want to upset her anymore than I already have. Can you please just do this for me?"  
"Where are you going to go?" Jodie asked.  
"I'll find a place to crash, don't worry about me."  
"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes." Jodie said giving in.

True to her word, ten minutes later Trey opened the door for a very tired looking Jodie, wrapped in a blanket. Jodie looked up and stifled a yawn, surprised to see Trey with red eyes. She shuffled through the door, and looked at him squarely.

"You going to tell me what's going on?"  
"Alex will tell you."   
"It makes no difference if you tell me or if Alex tells me."  
"Yeah well, she'll tell you. I made a mistake that's it."  
"You better not have cheated on her or I'll kick your ass."  
"You think I'd cheat on someone like that?" Trey asked pointing towards the bedroom. "You've got to be kidding me, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. If I could take back what I did, I would. But I can't. And now I might lose the most amazing girl in the world for it. Take care of her for me." Trey said, opening the front door and walking out without a second glance.

Jodie locked the door, and made her way into Trey and Alex's bedroom. Climbing into bed, Jodie propped herself up onto one elbow and looked at Alex. "He loves you so much Al…" Jodie whispered, wondering what Trey had done, knowing that whatever it was it was killing him inside.

**Reviews are Fantastic and Appreciated!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything Is Everything**

I'm glad you liked my last chapter! I'm really torn too about who I should have Alex be with! I guess I'll just play it out and see what happens. I put some S & M and A & J friendship in this chapter cause it's been mostly Trey and Alex.

**Chapter Nine **

Jodie rolled over, and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock next to the bed that had begun to ring. Unable to stop the noise, she cursed and reached blindly for the plug pulling it out of the wall socket. Rolling back over, she collided with someone.

"Ouch." Alex muttered, opening her eyes.  
"Jodie?" Alex questioned, trying to sit up but after a few seconds found out why that was such a bad idea. Her hands went to her head and she fell back into the bed.  
"Alex too early." Jodie mumbled, turning away.  
"What are you doing here?" Alex asked making sure not to move as much.  
"Too early." Jodie answered, snuggling closer to the pillow.

---

"Coop?" Summer asked looking over at Marissa, who laid on a beach chair next to her."Hmm?"  
"You ever gonna tell me what's going on?"  
"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked taking her sunglasses off, and pushing them on top of her head.  
"You seem so distant lately." Marissa's eyes shifted, and she let out a forced laugh. "What?" She said again.  
"Coop you can't lie to me. Hell you can't even be fake without me knowing. So stop the act."  
"I really don't know what your talking about."  
"Since the wedding, you like you have something on your mind. Are you ever going to talk to me about it? About anything?" Summer questioned, having turned away from Marissa.

A few moments of silence passed between the two best friends, before Marissa finally spoke.  
"I kissed her."  
"You what?" Summer asked snapping her head to look at Marissa.  
"When?" Summer questioned, not waiting for a reply.  
"Why?" Summer interjected once more.  
"I don't know." Marissa finally said, sliding her sunglasses back over her eyes.  
"Okay back up a little, cause I think you left out some major details. When did this happen? Ohmygod…it was at the wedding wasn't it? When we couldn't find you?" Marissa remained silent, and readied herself for another one of Summer's outbursts.  
"Coop you do realize that Alex is an engaged women…was an engaged women…your kind of like the dirty mistress."  
"Nothing happened. We kissed…I kissed her, and then I left."  
"Did she kiss you back?" Marissa refused to answer the question, because she wasn't sure. She wanted to believe that Alex had kissed her back, a little; but the fact of the matter was she honestly couldn't tell. It was either her mind playing tricks on her, or a really light kiss back.

"She kissed you back!" Summer squealed. Marissa shook her head at her best friend.  
"She didn't kiss you back?" Summer questioned. Marissa merely shrugged her shoulders, leaving Summer to pester her some more.

---

A few hours since she had first woken up had passed, and Alex felt her headache had lessened. Propping her head on one hand, she looked over at Jodie unable to remember what had happened the night before. Grabbing a pillow she smacked Jodie on the head.

"You are dead." Jodie muttered, leaping out from the covers and landing on top of Alex. Her hands to went to Alex's ribs, and she began to fiercely tickle her.  
"Jodie…You….Gotta…Stop!" Alex shrieked through fits of laughter. Jodie rolled off of Alex, and collapsed in a fit of laughter's herself.  
"It's been so long since I last did that."  
"Yeah, there's a reason for that." Alex said finally composing herself.  
"Well if you ever hit me in the face again, I'll do more than tickle you."  
"Jodie, what're you doing here?" Alex asked her voice losing it's playfulness.

Jodie bit her lip before answering, wondering what she should say in this situation. "Your fiancée called me last night rather this morning and asked me to come over and make sure you were okay." Jodie answered deciding to be honest.

"Why did he call you? Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
"Well apparently you got rip roaring drunk, and he said that you guys got into a fight which remind me later to ask what that was about. And he said that you said you didn't want to see him, and he didn't want to get you any madder than you already were at him. So he called me to take care of you. So what did he do exactly?"  
"Oh god." Alex muttered, remembering her conversation with Trey.

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything Is Everything**

Sorry I haven't updated! I'll try to get the next one up in the next couple of days.

**Chapter Ten**

Alex paced back and forth, while Jodie watched her wearily. Jodie's eyes shifted from left to right, Alex had been pacing for well over an hour.

"Can you please stop?" Jodie finally asked, causing Alex to pause for a second.  
"Stop what?" Alex questioned, resuming her pacing.  
"The walking back and forth thing, it's really giving me a headache. Your going to wear a whole right in the ground if you keep at it." Once again Alex paused just briefly, before resuming.  
"I can't stop, I'm thinking."  
"I figured as much."  
"What am I supposed to do?" Alex questioned, stopping in front of Jodie her arms crossed across her chest.  
"About what?"  
"Trey."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well…"  
"Exactly." Alex muttered, resuming her pacing.

"Well do you love him?"  
"Jodie."  
"Do you love him, even though you know what he did?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly."  
"When he told me, I wanted to kill him."  
"Do you love him, despite that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Alex, has he been good to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Has he done anything that's ever upset you, other than that?"  
"No."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes." Alex whispered quietly, her mind beginning to wonder how he was doing, and where he was.

"Okay, so we figured out that much, now onto the next part."  
"Next part?"  
"Marissa, duh." Jodie stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What about her?" Alex questioned, her voice straining.  
"Do you love her?"  
"Jodie, come on."  
"Did you feel anything when you two swapped spit?"  
"Jodie."  
"Fine, did you feel anything when your lips touched?"  
"Jodie." Alex stated this time, her voice sounding frustrated.  
"Did you or did you not feel anything when you two kissed."

Alex hung her head, and nodded slowly. Her mind remembering the kiss, and the feel of Marissa's arms around her. A slight smile grew on her face, as she relived the memory in her mind. But was soon followed by a frown, as she came back to her current predicament.

"So after all this time, we've learned that you love both of them." Jodie said, "Great I spent all day here and I relearn the things I already knew."

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything Is Everything**

Okay seriously only one comment on that last chapter?! I guess you guys want more drama and whatnot. Sorry for the delayed update.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alex questioned, looking up at the house in front of her  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Jodie asked from her side. They both stood in front of the large house, watching all the people enter."There sure are a lot of people." Alex mumbled.  
"It's a party, what'd you expect?" Jodie countered, looking at her one last time before heading straight for the party.

When Alex and Jodie entered, they were both greeted by a very drunk Seth, who sat on the stairs with his head in his hands. He looked up at them, with a lopsided smile. "You came!" He yelled, trying to stand but failing.

"Yeah, some party you got here." Jodie said.  
"It's not my party, it's Summer's party." He replied.  
"That's what I thought, I didn't know you knew this many people." Alex mused.  
"Haha Alex your so funny. Where's your husband?" If looks could kill, Seth would have been dead two times over just by the look that Alex cast him. She punched him in the arm, before she and Jodie walked away.

After two minutes, Alex already had a plastic cup in her hand, and had successfully lost Jodie. Making her way around the party, she ran into Summer. Summer motioned with her eyes, up the stairs but before either of them could say anything, she was pulled away and back into the crowd.

Looking up the stairs, with a curious look on her face Alex killed the rest of the contents in her cup, and got a refill before making her way up the stairs. Standing from the top of the stairs, she got a good look of who was at the party. Wondering which was the bathroom, Alex continued down the hall, knowing for a fact there were people doing dirty things behind closed doors.

She heard light music coming from one of the rooms, and she leaned her forehead on the door. Turning the knob slowly, she stepped into the dark room.

"Excuse me." Marissa said, not looking up from her bed.  
"Why aren't you at the party?" Alex questioned from her spot.  
"Alex?"  
"Hi."  
"What're you doing here?"  
"I came for the party, and the chance of seeing you." Alex said, unsure of where her confidence had come from. It must be the alcohol, she thought. Closing the door, Alex made her way towards Marissa.  
"How are you?" Marissa questioned.  
"Honestly? Pretty shitty."  
"How's Trey?"  
"I wouldn't know?"  
"What do you mean?" It sounded like there was a slight hint of hope in Marissa's voice, but Alex wasn't sure.  
"We didn't get married, he told me about what happened between you two, what he did, I told him to leave. You know how it goes."  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry about what he did to you, I wish I could take it away."  
"Alex it wasn't your fault."  
"I know it doesn't change what he did, but I never wanted anyone to hurt you."

Marissa felt tears sting her eyes, and was thankful for the darkness of the room. But Alex had seen the glimmer from the tears, setting her cup down she sat on the bed, and placed her hand on Marissa's cheek, brushing some of the tears away. Something inside of her urged her to lean forward, so she gave in. Alex closed the space between them, kissed her slowly. Taking her time, and savoring every part of the kiss, trying to take away some of Marissa's pain, trying to remember every little detail about her.

Slowly the kiss deepened, and Alex felt herself lean forward more, pushing Marissa down against the bed. Alex's hand slid underneath Marissa's shirt, and began caressing the skin of her stomach. Their lips never breaking contact, Alex felt Marissa's hands travel down her back and lift her shirt.

"Woah sorry." Their lips broke at the sound of the voice, and both turned their heads to see who had interrupted them. Jodie stood at the door holding hands with a girl that Alex couldn't make out in the dim light of the hallway.  
"Alex?!" Jodie said surprised to have found her. Alex pushed herself up, and felt Marissa's smooth skin lose contact with her back. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Alex got off the bed.

"Alex oh man."  
"We should go, meet me at the car in two minutes." Alex instructed closing the door on a dumbstruck Jodie. Making her way back to Marissa, Alex leaned down and kissed her slowly on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry about everything." She whispered, leaning her forehead on Marissa's. She stood, and picked up her cup before making her way back to the door.

Opening it, she wasn't surprised to still see Jodie standing there.  
"You ready to go?" Alex questioned, walking out and closing the door.  
"Yeah, um okay." Jodie mumbled, losing interest in the girl that was standing beside her.  
"Uhh excuse me, Jodie we were going to do something?" The dirty blonde haired girl said.  
"Yeah not anymore. She has to go." Alex answered for her.

When the two made it to the safety of the car, Jodie finally broke into the questions. Sitting in the passenger seat, Alex chugged the rest of her beer before telling her everything that had happened.

**How was that? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Everything Is Everything**

Thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter Twelve**

Alex sat and mulled over the events of the previous night, an empty cereal bowl in her lap. The show on the TV had failed to distract her from her thoughts, so grabbing the remote she shut it off and leaned back in her seat. Jodie hadn't been much help after she'd told her the whole story.

_The car screeched to a stop, causing Alex to slam her arm into the dashboard._  
"_Are you serious?" Jodie questioned, not noticing that Alex had hurt her arm._  
"_Jodie, that really hurt."_  
"_You two were making out…Did you start or did she make a move?"_  
"_I did." After a few moments of silence, Jodie finally started the car back up.  
"What're you going to do now?" _

The conversation replayed itself in Alex's mind, she honestly didn't know. A knock from the door interrupted her thoughts. Putting the bowl on the coffee table, Alex stood and made her way towards the door.

Opening it she was surprised to see Trey. He offered a small smile, while she crossed her arms.  
"Hi" He said sheepishly.  
"Hey" Alex replied, not moving from the doorway.  
"I have something for you." Trey muttered, pulling his hand from his back to reveal a bouquet of tulips. "Did you get my other bouquets?" He asked.  
"Yes, look Trey what're you doing here?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"About?"  
"What's happened." Alex moved away from the doorway and let him in, walking in slowly Trey set the flowers down on the counter, and turned to face her.

He watched as she closed the door, and followed her towards the couch.  
"I really want to fix what's happened." He said taking a seat next to her.  
"I don't know if you can."  
"Alex you didn't even know me when I was that person."  
"Yeah there's a lot about you that I don't know."  
"You know that I love you, isn't that enough?" He questioned taking her hand into his.  
"It's more complicated than that."  
"Do you want me to tell you everything I've ever done? Every horrible detail, my entire life. The drugs, the drinking, the abuse, the fights, jail? If you want me to tell you I can tell you. I thought I'd buried all of that stuff when I met you, and I never thought I'd have to relive it. But if you want me to tell you all of that stuff, I'll tell you. If it means making us okay I'll tell you."  
"Trey I don't want to know about that stuff, it's all in the past." His little speech had made tears spring to her eyes.  
"Then why does what happened before I met you matter? Why did it take such a toil on our relationship?"  
"Because you did it to Marissa." Trey tilted is head up, and looked at the ceiling.  
"Alex I was messed up, I didn't know what I was doing. I really thought she liked me."  
"That doesn't make what you did okay."  
"I know that. I almost got beaten to death because of it, and I got shot. But that wasn't enough I have to live with what I did every single day."

Alex sat and looked at him, unable to speak. She looked into his face, and saw all the scars and everything that life had thrown at him; but despite it all she still thought he was handsome. Everything that had happened in his life, had defined who he was today.

Maybe she missed him a little too much for her to admit, but in that moment she knew she still loved him. He leaned in a little bit and kissed her slowly on the lips. One of his hands caressed her cheek, and deepened the kiss.

Alex's phone which sat on the table, began to ring, breaking them apart.   
"Trey we shouldn't have…" Alex said glancing at her phone.  
"No I'm sorry, it was my fault." He stood and kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin.

Making his way to the door, he paused when he had gotten it open. Alex picked up her phone, and looked at the name displayed across the screen. 'Marissa Cooper'.

"Alex I hope you know that I'm not giving up on us, even though I know you want to I'm not going to give you up. I'm not going to give us up, I love you too much to do that." He said before walking out of the apartment.

**Reviews? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Everything Is Everything**

Here's another update! Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 13**

Alex looked at the blinking phone in her hands, after Trey had left she couldn't put herself up to the task of answering Marissa's call. An hour had passed and she sat holding the phone, telling her that she had a new message. She finally pressed one, and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, it's me. I was wondering if we could meet somewhere or something, I really want to see you. Call me back.." Alex closed her eyes, as she slide her phone shut. What was she going to do? She couldn't call Marissa back, not after having kissed Trey. Even she knew that, that was wrong. But then she couldn't not call Marissa back, not after everything she'd started. And she did miss her.

Alex put her phone on the table, and got up. Stretching as she did so, she made her way to the bathroom deciding that a shower would be the most beneficial. Twenty minutes later, Alex emerged clean and smelling like soap.

Pulling on a pair of jeans, and a plain t-shirt, she slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops before taking a seat back on the couch. Grabbing the phone, she slide it open and called Marissa back.

"Hey." Alex said when she heard Marissa's voice.  
"How're you doing?"  
"I'm okay, what about you?"  
"Yeah I'm doing pretty good."  
"That's good." There was a moment of silence, before Alex interjected.  
"So you called me?"  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to do something."  
"What'd you have in mind?"  
"Belmont Park?"  
"Really?" Alex asked her voice full of amusement.  
"Yeah it'd be fun."  
"Okay well do you want me to pick you up, or do you want to meet there?"  
"I can pick you up. I just need your address."

After Alex had given her, her address, they said their goodbyes and Alex looked herself over in the mirror. She wasn't trying to sound cocky or anything, but she thought she looked hot. But then again, she never thought she looked bad in anything. Smiling at her reflection, she wondered what was in store for today.

When Marissa had arrived, she hadn't bothered to knock on the door, she simply called Alex to let her know she was outside. When Alex was in her car, as was her custom in being in any car, Alex started to play with the radio bottoms.

"I love this song", Alex said letting the music fill the car.  
"You love every song." Marissa retorted.

They arrived at Belmont Park, and after buying an insane amount of tickets they spent the day playing games and going on rides, under the sun. Two hours after they'd arrived though the sun had disappeared behind gray clouds. An hour later, and small raindrops began to fall. Alex and Marissa didn't let the rain get to them though, they continued to play and have fun; even taking pictures with their phones. When they were finally in Marissa's car, they were both dripping wet and happy. You couldn't wipe the smiles off of there faces.

Marissa pulled up to Alex's apartment, but Alex didn't make a move to get out.  
"Do you want to come in and get out of those wet clothes?" Alex asked, Marissa blushed at the comment, which caused Alex to laugh.   
"No, I didn't mean like that!""I know, it just…."  
"It's just I don't want you to get sick, and you have to drive back to Newport."  
"I know, I get it. And that would be great."  
"Great?"  
"To change my clothes"  
"Oh, okay well you can just park right here." Alex said pointing to a free spot.

They both entered the apartment, dripping wet. Their hair was soaked as was their clothes. Marissa pulled off her jacket, and revealed a white tank top, clinging tightly to her thin body. Alex felt her jaw hit the floor when she saw her. Marissa smiled at her in amusement, and leaned against the door. Her eyes never leaving Alex's.

Alex made her way towards her, and put her hands on her hips, letting her thumb rub the span of skin that was revealed. Alex cocked her head a little, gave Marissa a smile, and broke the space between them. Memories of the day it had rained intensely in Newport, began to replay in both of their minds.

Marissa kissed her back full force, and used her hands to trail up the back of Alex's shirt. Neither of them heard the knock at the door, and continued to do what they were doing completely oblivious to everything. Right before Alex was about to pull Marissa's tank top off though, the doorbell rang causing them to split apart.

Breathing heavily, Alex rubbed her eyes and gave Marissa a weary smile. The doorbell rang again, and as Alex made her way to open it, she lightly ran her finger across Marissa's side The smile on Alex's face, turned into a surprised o when she opened the door and saw Trey with another bouquet.

**Review? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Everything Is Everything**

Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Alex stood with the door open, and her mouth open as well for a few minutes trying to figure out exactly what to do. Marissa went towards Alex and set her hand on Alex's waist, leaving it there for just a moment before speaking.

"Who is it Alex?" Marissa emerged next to Alex, and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Trey as well. He gave them both a quizzical glance, before clearing his throat.  
"Hi Marissa." He said not meeting her eyes, and shuffling is feet. Water was dripping down Trey's face, and his clothes were drenched as if he'd been walking in the rain.  
"Maybe I should go." Marissa said, looking at Alex briefly. Hoping that the blonde would tell her not to leave. Marissa's hope was cut short when Alex finally spoke, "Okay."  
"I guess I'll call you later." Marissa muttered, walking by Trey. When Marissa was safely in the vicinity of her car, she looked up and saw Trey entered the apartment.

"These are for you." Trey said handing her the bouquet."Trey, you really need to stop doing this."  
"Why?"  
"It's too much." Alex said gesturing around the room full of flowers.  
"It's not enough."  
"Trey you work two jobs, you shouldn't be wasting your money."  
"It's not a waste."  
"What're you doing here Trey?" Alex sighed.  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk."  
"A walk?"  
"Yeah in the rain."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I remember once you told me that you liked to walk in the rain. So I thought I'd come by and ask you."  
"I can't believe you remembered that."  
"So would you like to join me?" He asked standing up, and holding his hand out.

Alex contemplated the situation and the days events, shaking her head she reached out and grabbed his hand. Grabbing a hoodie, she slipped it on and followed Trey out the door into the cold, and wet California night. They walked together in silence, both of them had their hands shoved deep into their jacket pockets, and their hoods on. They stopped in front of an empty park, and Trey threw her and easy smile.

"I'll push you." He said, pointing to the swings. Alex gave him a big grin, and ran towards it, hoping on and setting herself up at a good speed. He came up behind and true to his word, started pushing her up higher and higher. When Alex was at a good height, he jumped onto the swing next to her and began to swing himself.

Alex jumped off the swing, and ran towards the slide. Sliding down, she realized she'd gotten her entire backside wet. Looking towards the swings, Trey was gone. She felt arms wrap around her middle, and lift her up. She let out a laugh as Trey twirled her around. After a while Trey set her down, and she stumbled to get her bearings, he held onto her to make sure she didn't fall and released his arms when she was stable.

"Are you hungry?" Trey questioned.  
"A little bit."  
"Let's get breakfast."  
"Breakfast?"  
"Yeah why not? We can go to Sals." Trey started walking, and Alex ran to keep up with him.

They entered the diner, with water dripping from their clothes. None of the patrons paid them any attention, and they were seated at a booth almost immediately. Alex took off her drenched hoodie, and Trey saw the goose bumps on her arms. He stood and took off his own drenched jacket, and then the hoodie he had on underneath it. He walked around to her side, and placed the warm shirt around her shoulders.

Sliding back into his seat, Alex pulled her arms through his shirt, feeling the warmth begin to warm her body. The waitress came, and took their orders within minutes.

"Do you remember when you brought me here?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah, it was our second date." He said without a second thought. They sat in a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other's company while they waited for the food. The silence ensued when the food arrived, and after the bill was paid Trey grabbed his jacket, and Alex's. Letting her wear his semi-dry one.

When they passed by the park again, Trey turned to her. "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked with a boyish shyness.  
"Here?"  
"Yeah…" He replied shuffling his feet. He held his hands out, and was surprised when he felt her take them. They moved together slowly, as the rain continued to fall on them.

After their dance, they continued to hold hands as he walked her back to their apartment. When she reached the door, she turned to him.  
"Are you okay with not staying here?"  
"I thought you'd want your space."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything." Alex said pulling him into a hug. Instinctively Trey wrapped his arms around her, and breathed in the smell of rain.  
"I'd do anything for you." He murmured.

**So I don't know where I'm going from here. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Everything Is Everything **

Sorry for such a delayed update! I really didn't know what to do with this story, because I didn't know who I wanted Alex to end up, if I even wanted her to end up with either of them to be honest. Thank you for the great feedback!

**Chapter Fifteen **

Alex looked at the vibrating phone again, her eyes had been drawn to it. There never seemed to be a moment of silence for her lately. If it wasn't Trey, it was Marissa, and if it wasn't either of them it was usually Jodie. Alex had disengaged herself from everyone except Jodie in the past few days.

"Come on your young, your hot. They're hot, it all works out." Jodie had said, but Alex merely shook her head. She needed time to think things out, she needed time to figure out what she wanted. She couldn't keep playing both of them, that wasn't right. All of their calls went unanswered, and when one of them showed up at the door Alex didn't even bother to answer it. They were both being persistent, but what she really needed was space.

Alex leaned her head on the back of the couch, and starred at the ceiling. Images of Trey and Marissa were going through her mind a mile a minute. She cared about both of them deeply. They both had different circumstances, they both made her feel different things, comparing them never did any good.

Sitting up Alex grabbed her notebook from the coffee table and the pen alongside it. Making a big line down the middle and across the top, she wrote 'Marissa' and 'Trey' in the separated columns. She spent the next twenty minutes, putting pluses alongside the good things and minus signs alongside the bad. After she was done and had counted all the different signs she realized they were tied. Tossing the notebook and pen back on the table, she leaned back in her seat. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Alex picked up her cell phone which for once wasn't vibrating and called Marissa.  
"Hey" Alex said casually.  
"I tried to call you." Marissa started.  
"I know."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Well no one's dying so I guess everything's okay."  
"Alex what's going on?"  
"I need you to come over by two this afternoon." Alex sighed into the phone.  
"Why?"  
"I just really need you to."  
"Okay, I'll be there."  
"I gotta go I'll see you then." Alex said quickly, hanging up and dialing Trey.

"Alex?" The voice on the other end said.  
"Hey."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"I came by a few times."  
"I know."  
"Why didn't you open the door?"  
"Trey can you do something for me?" Alex asked ignoring his question.  
"Anything." He answered without a hesitation.  
"Can you come over here around two this afternoon?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Okay thanks, I gotta go I'll see you then." Alex said hanging up.

Setting her phone down, she glanced at the clock and realized that in less than three hours, Marissa and Trey would both be in her apartment. Alex wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say or do when they got here, but she knew if she didn't try to figure out what to do she'd lose both of them. Getting up Alex made her way to the kitchen and reached into one of the bottom cabinets, grabbing out the bottle of vodka, she unscrewed the cap and took a long swallow.

Three hours later Alex heard footsteps outside her door, throwing open the door Marissa stood literally taking Alex's breath away. Before either of them could say anything Trey walked up to the door, making Alex feel butterflies just at the sight of him.

"This should be interesting." Alex muttered offering the bottle in her hand to Marissa and Trey who stood awkwardly next to each other.

**Sorry it's so short, but I need to get ready for work and I wanted to give you guys something! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Everything Is Everything**

I know I know, I'm sorry for such a delayed update. But this story has made me stuck, and I've been busy! Anyways I really wanted to give you all an update and whatnot, so here's the next installment!

**Chapter Sixteen **

Alex glanced from left to right at Trey and Marissa who were seated across from her at the dining table.  
"So…" Trey said trying to break the awkwardness that had quickly descended on the trio."Yeah.." Marissa trailed off.  
"What're we doing here?" Trey questioned.  
"Hold that thought," Alex muttered taking a quick sip of the alcohol in her hand before continuing. "I don't think what I'm doing is fair to either of you." Trey shot Marissa a look and they both remained silent.  
"I mean I love spending time with you two, well I mean I love spending time with each of you separately. You both make me feel something incredibly different, I just don't think it's fair what I'm doing. I don't want to lead either of you on anymore."  
"Lead us on?" Marissa said eyeing Alex.  
"Not lead you on, but make you I don't know. This is hard for me."

Trey looked at Alex and rubbed his eyes, Marissa looked at Alex and sighed deeply, while Alex looked at the both of them and despite the amounts of alcohol she'd consumed felt a tug at her heart.  
"It's simple really if you think about it." Alex said after awhile.  
"What is?" Trey questioned.  
"I have to pick one of you."  
"Which one of us is it?" Marissa asked.  
"That's the hard part." Alex answered honestly, "There's no easy way out of this."  
"I thought you said this was simple." Trey muttered.  
"The fact that I have to pick is simple, not who I'm going to pick."

Marissa looked down at the table, while Trey leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. Neither of them had expected Alex to say what she had said, in fact neither of them had thought they'd see each other again.

"I care about you both a lot, and I honestly don't know what to do. I just know that I can't keep doing this, I can't keep seeing you both until I can decide." Alex said throwing everything she on the table. The table was quiet, while they Trey and Marissa thought about what Alex had said.  
"Or…" Trey said.   
"Or what?"  
"You could let us both fight for your heart." Trey replied putting his hands behind his head.  
"Fight for my heart?"  
"You know sweep you off your feet."  
"That might not be such a good idea, what with work and school." Alex said shooting a look at Marissa who seemed to be very into the conversation at hand.  
"I'm up for it if you are." Marissa said looking at Trey.  
"You guys c'mon this really ca-"  
"If your in, I'm in." Trey shot back interrupting Alex.

Trey and Marissa both stood, and Alex watched them both anxiously unable to really accept what had just happened. They both started walking towards the door, while Alex stood awkwardly alone at the table. When Trey had his hand on the door knob however, Marissa turned suddenly.

"Hey Alex?" Marissa said.  
"Yeah?"  
"What're you doing tomorrow night?"  
"What?"  
"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Marissa spoke with a glimmer in her eyes.  
"I," Alex said looking at Trey who had a bemused smile on his face that seemed to say, 'Let the games begin'.  
"Go for it Alex, it won't hurt my feelings." Trey answered opening the door and stepping out.  
"I'd love to." Alex caved giving Marissa a wry smile.

Marissa was about to step through the door, but seemed to think better of it. Stepping back into the apartment, she made her way towards Alex and put her arms around her. When she felt Alex relax in her arms and return the embrace, she turned slightly and gave Alex a slow kiss on the cheek. "I'll be over by noon tomorrow." Marissa whispered before pulling away and heading straight for the door, leaving Alex absorbing the remains of her kiss into her palm.

**I'll try to update this weekend I promise!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Everything Is Everything **

C'mon people, reviews are always really appreciated and they let me know that you guys still like this story! A big thank you goes out to the people who constantly leave me feedback. Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen **

Alex opened her eyes briefly and felt a throbbing in her head. She attempted sitting up but quickly gave up when she realized the pain only intensified. She rarely ever got hangovers, she could throw back drinks like they were nothing. _'I must've had a lot more to drink than I thought last night'_, Alex mused to herself.

A knock came to the door and Alex rubbed her forehead from her position on the couch. The knocking continued and Alex found it even more difficult to get up.  
"It's open" She called trying her best to rid the pain from her head.  
"No it's not" A voice from behind the door called.  
"Look under the plant in the corner!" Alex yelled.  
'_I really hope I didn't just let a murderer into my apartment'_, Alex thought hearing the key turn in the lock. Hearing footsteps, Alex closed her eyes.

"Where are you?" The ever familiar voice asked. Alex raised one hand above the couch and waited for the person to come to her. Several seconds later, Marissa sat on her knees next to Alex.  
"Hey" Marissa said.  
"Hi" Alex mumbled opening her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't feel good."  
"Aww poor baby." Marissa said putting her cool hand on Alex's forehead. Alex closed her eyes at the touch. "Let me see if I can find you anything that'll help." Marissa pulled her hand back and stood making her way to the kitchen. After a few minutes she returned to Alex's side with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.  
"Let me help you up" Alex felt Marissa's strong hands guide her up into a sitting position, and felt Marissa's fingers touch her lips. Opening slightly she felt the pill touch her tongue, and then a glass press to her lips. Then Marissa's hands guided Alex back into a laying down position.  
"Do you want me to come back?" Marissa questioned standing up.  
"No." Alex muttered grabbing her hand, "I wanna go out with you but my head is hurting."  
"Why don't you just sleep it off?"  
"It should kick in any second."  
"Alex it usually takes up to half an hour."  
"Oh well….""Why don't you sleep for a little bit."  
"You had a date set up." Alex mumbled, sleep coming over her.  
"It's okay, I can stay here if you want till you feel better…Then we could go on it."  
"…kay" Alex said her eyes closing. Marissa sat back down on the floor and leaned her elbow on the couch, her head above Alex's, watching the blonde sleep. Using her free hand Marissa traced the side of Alex's cheek, "I've missed you so much." She whispered before closing her eyes and feeling sleep creep up on her as well.

Alex awoke an hour later, the pain in her head gone, but feeling the weight of someone on her. Looking down her blue eyes met a head of brunette hair on her stomach. She watched Marissa sleep for a few minutes, before gently wrapping her hands around Marissa's odd position between her and the floor.

Marissa stirred and opened her eyes slowly meeting Alex's. She offered her an apologetic smile before Alex removed her hands from Marissa's body. They both stood awkwardly for a few minutes just looking at each other.

"Maybe I should get changed." Alex said looking down at her outfit from yesterday, "Gimme like ten minutes."  
"Okay"  
"Make yourself at home." Alex said while Marissa took a seat on the couch. Alex disappeared and left Marissa by herself in the living room. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on frames that were on the end tables. Picking one of them up she examined the picture of Trey and Alex, feeling jealously rise. They looked happy together and Marissa had a sinking feeling that they were happy together, that they were meant for each other. She contemplated leaving right then and there and letting them be together but a voice in her head made her sit still. _'You've got to fight for your girl'_.

Alex returned to the room and Marissa set the picture down a little embarrassed. Realization quickly crossed Alex's face and she gave her an uneasy smile. They made their way to Marissa's car, and before Alex could even ask where they were going, Marissa turned the volume up. Alex leaned back into her seat content with the song and watched the passing scenery.

After what almost felt like forever Marissa pulled the car into a busy parking lot. Alex got out and stretched gazing at her surroundings. "Newport Beach huh?" Alex said getting a look from Marissa who was pulling things out of the trunk. She made her way towards Marissa who had a blanket draped over one hand, a picnic basket on the other, and a kite under her arm. "Do you need any help?" Alex questioned.  
"No, just follow me." Marisa said leading the way past fellow beachers and after a few minutes they found themselves in a secluded spot. Marissa set the basket down and laid the blanket out onto the sand. Taking a seat she patted the spot next to her.

"Peanut butter sandwiches!" Alex exclaimed opening the basket.  
"Sorry, it's all I could make." Marissa replied sheepishly.  
"Why're you sorry? I love peanut butter." Alex said taking a big bite.  
"Uice oxes!" Alex exclaimed her mouth full of peanut butter. Marissa laughed at how cute Alex got when she was excited. Alex crammed the entire sandwich into her mouth and excitedly ripped the plastic off the straw, jabbing it into the juice box.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Alex asked crushing the juice box in her hand.  
"No I'm fine." Marissa said leaning back on her elbows.  
"What're we doing now?"  
"We can fly the kite if you want." Marissa said pulling her sunglasses down. In one quick movement Alex assembled the kite and held her hand out excitedly to Marissa.

After a few feeble attempts the two finally got the kite up. Marissa was running with the kite watching it go higher and higher while Alex chased after her. Marissa stopped running and stood directing the kite while Alex ran backwards looking to the sky not noticing where she was going. Falling over backwards Alex knocked Marissa down, and they both erupted into a fight of laughter.

"Sorry about that, I'm not too coordinated." Alex mused standing and pulling Marissa up. They walked back to their spot hand in hand, the kite tucked under Marissa's arm. The two sat on the blanket for awhile enjoying each other's company. Alex stretched out on the blanket, and Marissa laid down next to her. They watched the clouds move around, pointing out shapes to each other.

"That one looks like a snow cone!" Alex said pointing up.  
"You said that like twenty times already."  
"I can't help that they all look like snow cones." Alex muttered pushing her sunglasses up onto her head. Soon after both fell asleep, and didn't wake till a few hours later.

"Marissa" Alex whispered, "Hey Marissa wake up." Alex said sitting up.  
"Mm what happened?"  
"The sun's setting." Alex said sitting with her legs spread out. Marissa stifled a yawn and crawled so that she was sitting between Alex's legs. Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa and leaned her chin on the taller girl's shoulder. They watched the sun set in silence, both thinking about their lazy day together.  
"You know why I brought you here?" Marissa asked her eyes still on the sun.  
"Why?" Alex questioned having a slight inclination.  
"Because," Marissa said turning her head to face Alex's, "This was where we had our first date." She said leaning in and kissing Alex slowly, taking her time to enjoy the moment. "And our first kiss." Marissa whispered after they broke apart.

And all over again Alex felt herself falling for Marissa even more than she had before.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Everything Is Everything**

I apologize for the very late update. I've been stuck with ideas and really busy. I want to bring this story to a close, but right now I'm not sure who what I want to do. Anyways reviews would be appreciated.

**Chapter 18**

Alex lay in bed that night unable to sleep, her thoughts revolved mainly around a certain brunette who had single handedly not once, but twice stolen her heart. She thought she'd gotten over Marissa a long time ago, but it was clear that whenever they were around each other the feelings would only intensify.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and looking at the empty spot next to her on the bed. The spot that used to belong to Trey. Her feelings for him were strong as well, he'd come into her life at a pivotal point and he had showed her what it was like to let yourself fully be with someone. The only thing that really bothered Alex was the fact that Trey was Ryan's brother.

Ryan. Sometimes she really hated him. He'd caused so much stress and drama for her and Marissa when they were together. And now he had to be Trey's brother. What kind of karma or luck was that?

Alex reached over and grabbed her charging cell phone off the bedside table. She flipped it open and hit the number one, waiting for Jodie to answer. After a few rings, she finally heard a disgusted grunt.

"What is it?" Jodie mumbled.  
"I can't sleep."  
"You never can, what's on your mind Al?" Jodie asked not fully awake.  
"Marissa, Trey, Ryan. You know the usual."  
"Mhmm"  
"I realized that I have very unfortunate luck."  
"Why's that?"  
"I love Marissa, but she's Ryan's ex. I love Trey, but he's Ryan's brother. And you already know how I feel about Ryan."  
"You know what you should do?"  
"What's that?"  
"Hook up with Ryan." Jodie stated simply, "I mean think about it, it all leads to him or back to him."  
"Except your forgetting the fact that I do not like him at all, and that would be wrong on so many different levels." Alex sighed into the phone.  
"I don't know what else to tell you Alex, I mean if I was in that situation I would just go for someone else. Leave em both."  
"I can't do that, no matter who I choose one of them gets hurt."  
"You've been watching The Notebook too much."

"I don't know if I can just pick one of them. I mean what if later on I regret my decision? What if I made the wrong one?" Alex said ignoring Jodie's comment.  
"You can't live life that way, you of all people should know that. You're the one who's always for living in the moment and living with no regrets. What's with you? Your like a different person. Questioning decisions, questioning everything. What're you going to do? Keep this up until one of them messes up?" Jodie said taking a deep breath after her short lecture.  
"I'm really scared that whoever I end up choosing is going to hurt me in the end." Alex mumbled after a few seconds.  
"That's a risk your going to have to take isn't it? There's always going to be a chance of getting hurt. So here are your options you can pick the girl who's hurt you before and could hurt you again, or you can pick the boy who's never hurt you but could hurt you. But don't forget they both could never hurt you and just make your life even better, or they could both fuck you up in the end."  
"When did you get so wise?"  
"I listen to you talk too much, now let me get some sleep."  
"Okay fine, thank you."  
"Yeah no problem." Jodie said hanging up.

Alex closed her phone and tossed it to the side, rolling onto her side in the process. She tucked her hands underneath her head and starred out into the darkness. In her heart she knew who she wanted to be with and she hoped that her decision was the right one. Closing her eyes she finally felt the effects of sleep come over her, preparing her for tomorrow.

**I've made up my mind on who she's gonna choose! Reviews would be great I'll update again sometime soon! I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Everything Is Everything **

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and this one as well! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story, I loved writing this and I knew that I had to end it soon. I didn't want to drag it on anymore, even though I'm really torn between who I want her to end up with as well!

**Chapter Nineteen **

Marissa stood on the corner of the street directly outside of Alex's building unable to move. She watched him standing in front of an open door with a cardboard box in his hands. Only one thing seemed to click in her mind, Alex had chosen him and he was moving back in. Marissa turned and ran towards her car trying desperately to hold back her tears, because it wasn't the first time that she had lost Alex.

"Come in", Alex said motioning with her hands, her face a mask of confliction emotions. He had tried to pull her into a hug, but felt a stab when she side stepped backward out of it. Shaking his head he entered the apartment taking a seat across from her at the dining table.

Alex started picking at the wooden table between them, averting her eyes. He wore a wounded puppy dog expression and it pained her to see him in that state.  
"Thanks for coming."  
"Alex you know I would do anything for you, I was actually surprised you called me this morning."  
"Did you find someone to cover your shifts at work?"  
"Yeah don't worry about that stuff, I'm here that's all that matters."  
"What's in the box?" Alex questioned, avoiding why she asked him to come.  
"I got you something, I figured you might get lonely here by yourself." Trey said putting the box on the table, and motioning for her to come over to his side and open it.

Slowly Alex lifted the box flaps, smiling she looked down into the box seeing a little brown puppy starring back at her. Picking the little dog up, she held him close to her face and gave him a kiss. Trey crossed his arms, a bemused smile on his face. All he wanted was to make Alex happy, and seeing her like this made his heart soar.

Holding the puppy in her arms, she took a seat and gestured for Trey to sit next to her.  
"I guess the reason I asked you to come over was to talk to you about my decision."  
"You made a decision already?" Trey asked skeptically.  
"Yeah well I thought I was pretty set on the one I had come to, but I dunno."  
"You changed your mind already?" He questioned, bringing his hands together.  
"In a way, really I just realized what the right decision would be. I mean I'd love to be with both of you, but that's not possible."  
"Are you picking her?" Trey whispered, feeling his heart tear.  
"No" Alex stated simply, not meeting his eyes.  
"Are you picking me?" He asked, hope evident in his voice. Alex merely shook her head.  
"Your not picking either of us?"  
"I can't pick either of you." Alex answered honestly.  
"Why's that."  
"Because she hurt me really badly before, and I made a vow that I would never let her do it again. And you Trey, you did something that's unforgivable. I know that I didn't know you back then, but it's still a horrible thing to do to someone. I have to forget how you make me feel, and look at the facts. What you did just isn't okay, it just isn't forgivable in my book. Even though I want to be with you, I just can't."

Trey watched as Alex barely looked up at him, instinctively he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her thin body. He brushed her tears away with his fingers, and held her closely, knowing that if she could, she would be with him. Even though it didn't make him feel any better, he held onto the feeling of her, and knowing that he wouldn't ever love anyone as much as he loved her.

When it was time for Trey to leave, Alex walked with him to the door knowing that this was the last time she would see him. He hugged her tightly for a few minutes, not wanting to let go. He kissed her gently on the lips, and on the forehead before giving her a small smile and walking into the night.

Alex called Marissa after Trey had gone, and within an hour Marissa sat next to Alex's side, watching Alex play with the puppy.  
"So you picked him?" Marissa started.  
"No."  
"Does this mean…" Marissa asked looking up.  
"No," Alex said shaking her head, "I can't be with either of you."  
"Alex why?"  
"Because you hurt me before really badly, and I told myself I'd never let you do that to me again. And Trey, what he did to you I couldn't forgive."  
"Alex I'm not going to hurt you again." Marissa said softly.  
"Look Marissa I can't do this, you can't keep showing up in my life because when I'm around you I can't think straight, I can't function correctly. You just-" Marissa cut her off with her lips, and felt Alex kiss her back.  
"That's what love does. It makes us do stupid things." Marissa said once she had pulled away.

Alex sat with the puppy moving around in her hands, watching Marissa with red eyes. Her heart wanted to take her back right in that moment, but something in her gut was telling her otherwise.

**TBC **


	20. Chapter 20

**Everything Is Everything**

So I'm hoping that the lack of reviews is on account of the fact that I haven't updated this in months and that's my punishment. Anyways a few of you might be upset at my ending but I like it and I hope you do too.

**Chapter Twenty **

Alex walked along the beach watching George run ahead of her. He had been the best thing to happen to her in the last year, and it was because of Trey that they had met. Life worked in mysterious ways sometimes. George ran back towards Alex a frisbee in his mouth, waiting for her to toss it again. Picking up the frisbee Alex tossed it with all her might, watching it soar in the distance.

Taking a seat on the sand, she watched the waves roll off of each other. She knew that George would be awhile with the frisbee. Pulling her knees up to her chest, her eyes were drawn up to the rising sun. Alex had never really been a morning person, but lately she found herself changing her regular routines and picking up new ones.

"Hey what're you thinking?" A voice asked, hands on her shoulders rubbing deeply.  
"About how today's going to be a good day." She responded turning to look at her companion.  
"Yeah? And how's today going to be a good day?"  
"Because we're here together, and you finally got out of bed." She said with a laugh.  
"Of course I had to get out of bed, you weren't there".

"_Love does make us do crazy things but it shouldn't give you the power to play with people or hurt people." Alex mumbled._  
"_Alex, love is a risk, there's always going to be the potential to get hurt." Marissa answered unsure of where the conversation would lead._  
"_That's the thing Marissa with you, I've already been hurt. I've already been through all that heartache, all that pain. You've put me through enough of that."_  
"_Alex I'm not going to hurt you again."_  
"_I wish I could believe you, I really do."_  
"_Why is it so hard for you not to?" Marissa questioned, her eyes glossy._  
"_Because you've done this to me before, our relationship before was so much. You didn't know what you wanted, you were all over the place. I tried so hard to make a life with you."  
"You still can Alex." Marissa said taking Alex's hands into her own._  
"_No," Alex said shaking her head, "I can't."_  
"_I'm not going to hurt you again or ever."_  
"_If I could believe you, I would choose you. I can't be with you, I'm sorry." Alex said pulling her hands back into her own lap. _

_Marissa remained seated unable to speak before finally getting up and gathering her belongings. "I don't agree with you Alex, but if this is what you want then I'll give it to you. I really hope that you find what your looking for, and I'm sorry that you can't trust my love for you." Marissa said before leaving Alex's apartment. _

"What're you thinking about?" Alex's companion asked.  
"Hmm?" Alex questioned pulling her eyes away from the water.  
"You seem deep in thought."  
"Just things in the past."  
"Good things?"

_Alex picked up the phone unsure if anyone would answer, after a few rings a voice on the other end finally spoke._  
"_Alex? I'm at work."_  
"_It's you."_  
"_What?"_  
"_I'm sorry that I said we couldn't be together, but its you."_  
"_What're you talking about?"_  
"_You're the one I want to be with."_  
"_Okay?"_  
"_I want to be with you, I know that I said things before about us not being able to be together, but it doesn't matter. At the end of the day even though you were both on my mind you were the one I was missing."_  
"_Alex…"_  
"_I'm sorry that I said I couldn't be with you."_  
"_It's okay." There was silence on both ends._  
"_So…are you going to come home?" _

"About the time I called you and told you to come home." Alex said with a small smile.  
"That was a good day, I left work just to come home and kiss you."  
"I remember."  
"I got fired for that."  
"I know." Alex answered guiltily.  
"But it was worth it," Trey said with a smile, "That was the best day of my life."

George ran up to the both of them and deposited the frisbee on the ground, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his tail wagging every which way. Trey picked up the frisbee and helped Alex up. The two walked along the beach hand in hand, enjoying the early morning together with George lagging behind them chasing at seagulls.

_**The End**_

_Hate it or love it, I liked it. To be honest I didn't think Marissa deserved her. _


End file.
